


주문하시겠어요?

by potato113



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Car Sex, Human..?au
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:21:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24510736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potato113/pseuds/potato113
Summary: 의인환지 뭔지 몰겠는 대충어쩌구au 걍 라쳇이 드리프트 델고 다니면서 밥먹이는게 보고싶었을뿐이었는데... 하긴 하지만 묘사는 없어용
Relationships: Drift | Deadlock/Ratchet
Kudos: 2





	주문하시겠어요?

운전석에 앉은 라쳇이 드리프트가 주문하기 편하도록 고개를 의자에 기대자 라쳇 너머로 고개를 내민 드리프트는 익숙한 듯 빠르고 정확한 발음으로 음식을 주문했다.

“치즈버거 3개랑 치킨버거 3개, 초코쉐이크 두잔, 콜라 하나, 치즈 프라이, 칠리 프라이 하나 씩 주시고요, 텐더 5조각, 너겟 10조각, 어니언링 하나, 치즈스틱 5개, 음… 라쳇은 뭐 안 먹어요?”

“커피 한잔도 주문할게요.” 라쳇이 카드를 꺼내 종업원에게 내밀며 주문을 마무리했다. 아, 케첩도 두 개 부탁해요. 드리프트가 황급히 덧붙였다. 

라쳇이 영수증과 카드를 종업원에게 건네받아 그것을 주머니에 아무렇게나 구겨 넣는 것을 보며 드리프트는 즐거워했다. 특별히 깔끔한 타입도, 남 앞이라고 그것을 숨기는 사람도 아니기에 드리프트 말고 다른 많은 사람들도 그의 흐트러진 모습을 봐왔겠지만 라쳇의 형편없는 습관을 보는 것은 언제나 즐거운 일이었다. 제일 좋은 건 그걸 보고 잔소리를 할 때였지만. 그처럼 엄청난 천재에게 사소한 나쁜 습관 한두 개가 뭐가 문제가 될까. 지적할 생각을 떠올린 사람이나 있었을까, 그랬다 해도 라쳇의 성질에 말하지 못했을 것이다. 드리프트 자신 빼고는. 가끔은 그냥 보는 것도 좋았다. 그 결함은 너무 사소한, 그의 업적과 고귀함엔 어떻게 붙일 수도 없는 티끌만큼의 크기였지만 그걸 목격하는 건 그저 그가 드리프트의 옆에 존재하는 한 인간임을 느끼게 해주는 얼마 안 되는 순간이었기에 그는 이기적이라고 생각하면서도 그것을 필사적으로 잡고 사랑했다.

음식이 준비되는 속도는 빨랐지만 평균적인 주문들보다는 오래 걸렸다. 새벽의 드라이브 스루에 손님은 그들뿐이었고 드리프트는 그 시간의 적막함과 가게와 차안의 작은 소음들을 기분 좋게 즐기며 음식을 기다렸다. 특별할 것 없는 일에 들뜬 드리프트를 보며 라쳇도 조금 웃었다.

가볍게 닿은 입맞춤은 생각 외로 길고 질척해졌다. 방금 먹은 음식과 음료 맛이 났지만 그렇게 역겹진 않았다. 진정 미친건가? 이젠 정말 돌이킬 수 없나보다. 라쳇은 생각했다.

“그렇게 먹여놨는데 할 마음이 들어? 괜히 시트에 토하지 말고 좀 참는 게 어때.”

“이러려고 먹여둔 줄 알았는데. 그리고 웃기지 마요, 이정도로 토할 거 같아요? 내 양 알잖아요. 혹시 긴장했어요? 아무 말이나 하게.”

이렇게 말하는 걸 죽이지 않고 그냥 두다니. 라쳇은 드리프트를 한번 흘기곤 창문으로 고개를 돌렸다.

“난 당신이 이럴 때가 좋더라.” 창문에 비쳐 다 보이는 걸 모르는 건지. 짐짓 불퉁한 척 지은 표정 위에 숨길 수 없는 애정이 떠올랐고 드리프트는 그걸 놓치지 않았다. 그는 라쳇의 뺨에 손을 가볍게 얹고 자기에게 당기며 말했다.

“정말 싫으면 어떻게 하면 되는지 알잖아요. 아니면 그냥 가만히 있어요.” 이죽거리는 드리프트가 얄미웠다. 언제 이렇게 뻔뻔해졌지. 얻어먹은 주제에 여기서 까지 이겨먹으려고 하다니, 전엔 눈치 보느라 제대로 주문도 못했는데. 그땐 귀여웠지…. 한 대 쥐어박을까 생각하던 라쳇은 그때를 생각하며 참아주기로 했다. 입술이 볼에 닿았다 떨어졌다. 사실은 지금도 여전히 귀여웠다.

의자 눕힐게요. 씩 입꼬리를 올리는 드리프트와는 다르게 라쳇은 입을 비죽였다. 드리프트는 라쳇 위로 몸을 숙여 안전벨트를 풀고 그 옆에 있는 버튼을 눌러 라쳇을 눕혔다.의자가 완전히 내려가고 끙, 하고 패배를 인정하는 소리에 드리프트는 웃으며 본격적으로 연인의 옷을 헤집기 시작했다. 

겉옷을 벗기고 셔츠의 단추를 풀고…. 그들이 함께한지 오래 되었지만 드리프트는 라쳇의 옷을 벗길 때마다 감상에 젖었다. 현실감이 들지 않았다. 깨어나기 직전 꿈의 가장 달콤한 순간처럼. 그래서 그는 항상 그때쯤이면 불안하고 슬퍼졌고 빨리 연인이 그의 품에 있다는 걸 확인해야했다. 라쳇은 셔츠를 즐겨 입었다. 그건 드리프트에게 다행이었다. 만일 라쳇이 즐겨 입는 옷이 얇은 티였다면 그는 그것들을 다 찢어놓아 원망을 샀을 것이고, 두꺼워 찢을 수 없다면 아마 그가 미쳐버렸을 것이다. 여러 번 셔츠의 단추를 튿어낸 끝에 그는 제대로 단추를 온전하게 남겨놓으며 빠르게 풀 수 있게 되었다. 떨어진 단추를 솜씨 좋게 다시 셔츠에 달아 놓는 법도 배웠다.

그쯤에서 라쳇은 연인의 손을 급하게 만드는 것이 무엇인지 알아차렸는데, 하지만 자신이 왜 그의 곁에서 떠나갈 것이라 생각하는지, 드리프트가 자기 자신을 왜 그렇게 부족하게 여기는지는 이해할 수 없었다. 그는 어두운 그늘에 머물러 있지 않고 볕으로 나올 수 있었을 만큼 강했고 또한 젊었다. 젊고 아름다운 그의 앞에 놓인 그 무수한 가능성 앞에서는 라쳇의 업적들도 빛을 잃었다. 그걸 생각하면 그는 죄책감이 들었다. 그도 드리프트만큼이나 두려웠다. 그에게 걸림돌이 될까봐. 그의 자리는 아직 확고했지만 이제 더 나아갈 일은 없다. 그는 이제 뒤로 사라질 일밖에 남지 않은 사람이었다. 그리고 아마 말하면 화를 내겠지만 그의 짝이라기에 라쳇은 모양새도 딱히 좋지도 않았다. 그는 신경 쓰지 않겠지만 다른 사람들은 쓸 것이고 언젠가는 그도 의식할 날이 올지 모른다. 그런 그가 드리프트의 곁에 남아 있어도 될까? 드리프트는 그의 그런 생각을 알아채고 불안해한 걸까?

유치한 장난의 여운은 사라지고 둘은 진지하게 몸을 엉켜갔다.

드리프트는 그에게 다 괜찮다고 말해줬다. 그 말을 들을 때면 정말 다 괜찮게 느껴졌다. 우린 괜찮을 거야. 만일 아니더라도 끝까지 가보고 싶다고, 드리프트의 말을 들을 때면 라쳇은 진심으로 그렇게 생각했다. 이제는 그가 말해줘야 했다.

그래서 그도 다급한 연인의 손을 꼭 잡고 말해주었다. 난 어디가지 않아. 여기 있어. 걱정하지 마…. 다 괜찮을 거야. 우린 계속 같이 여기에 있을 거야. 사랑해. 걱정하지 마.

그렇게 서로에게 몇 번씩이나 되뇌어 말하는 동안 까맣던 하늘은 조금 파랗게 변했다. 현실로 돌아온 둘은 옷매무새를 정리하고 차 바닥에 흩어진 쓰레기를 같이 치웠다.


End file.
